


shattered

by hxtemyguts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive usage of the word kitten, lapslock, this is just filth no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxtemyguts/pseuds/hxtemyguts
Summary: it’s so fucking filthy. it’s so fucking filthy how minho’s back sticks against the freshly cleaned surface of their kitchen’s table where his shirt has run up on his torso. it’s so fucking filthy how his fingers are tangled in chan’s locks, pushing and pulling, but more of pulling. it’s so fucking filthy how minho can’t help the little whimpers escaping from his mouth every time chan sucks his cock in particularly deep.





	shattered

it’s so fucking filthy. it’s so fucking filthy how minho’s back sticks against the freshly cleaned surface of their kitchen’s table where his shirt has run up on his torso. it’s so fucking filthy how his fingers are tangled in chan’s locks, pushing and pulling, but more of pulling. it’s so fucking filthy how minho can’t help the little whimpers escaping from his mouth every time chan sucks his cock in particularly deep. 

minho is lying on the table, his legs are quivering as chan holds them down. his arms are strong, stronger than minho’s thighs and minho can’t move (not that he wants to). chan’s nails dig in a little, creating little crescents to the soft flesh of minho’s inner thigh. minho enjoys it, he loves the tingling sensations it sends down his spine, how it makes his toes curl a little and chest heave as he tries to get more air into his lungs. he loves how chan knows he loves it. he knows, and he uses it for his advantage. he knows which buttons to press, which strings to pull to have minho writhing underneath him, desperate. 

and he’s doing it right now. his nose nuzzles against the base of minho’s cock as he takes him in deep, sucking, tonguing is way up and down. minho’s breath hitches as chan’s other hand leaves his thigh, fingers grazing against the supple skin with feather like-touches. next thing he knows is that chan’s mouth is off of him, leaving minho aching, craving for more. he whines. 

“kitten,” chan’s voice is a little raspy, “look down.” and minho does, and nearly moans at the sight. chan’s lips are strikingly red, puffy, and there’s a string of precum mixed with saliva connecting the head of minho’s cock to chan’s lower lip. it’s also dripping down his chin, and it’s almost cute. almost. minho untangles his fingers from the now messy blond locks and lets them fall down against the cold table.

chan locks his eyes with minho as his hand grips the base of minho’s cock. minho wants to throw his head back, but he can’t. the order is to look down, look at chan. chan’s hand slides up, he thumbs the tip with his finger, and it’s nowhere near gentle. it hurts, chan puts pressure right on the slit and minho sucks in a breath, his hips stuttering, but chan pins him down again.  
“nu-uh, bad kitten.” 

he moves his thumb, it’s excruciating, mind-bending. minho doesn’t know whether to press himself closer or try to shy away, he loves it, he loves the pain, he loves the jolts of electricity it sends down on his body. it hurts so good. and he loves the little smirk playing on chan’s swollen lips, the string of saliva breaks, now hanging from his chin. 

one particularly hard stroke, minho’s head falls back;  
“a-ah!” the little yelp leaves his lips, causing another hard stroke on his dick. minho’s fingers scratch against the hard wood.  
“i told you to look, didn’t i?”  
“y-yes.” minho’s voice is small, his head is spinning. chan presses against the tip again with his thumb. hard. he’s in control.  
“s-sir.” minho adds, of course he does. that’s what chan likes, to be addressed as sir. minho snaps his head back to look at his boyfriend.

“good kitten.” chan’s mouth is back on minho, he’s sucking the soft flesh of his inner thigh, so close to where minho wants him the most. he’s still pressing against the tip, minho’s body jolts, he tries to find something to hold on to. he can’t. chan nibbles the skin, minho’s mind blanks for a second, and then chan strokes his cock again, hard, fast. 

“n-no!” minho feels the coil in the pits of his stomach, he feels the edge closing in stroke by stroke.  
“no? is my kitten telling me what to do?” chan squeezes his thigh.  
“n-no, no i don’t- i’m not-“, minho stutters.  
“you’re not? you’re not what, kitten?”  
“i-i-.“ minho’s thighs are quivering, chan is still stroking his cock, slender fingers curled against the flesh (he can feel the veins on minho’s dick). he doesn’t know what to say, he just doesn’t, he can’t think when chan’s hand is pumping, the slick way too dry, but so, so, so good. he’s getting closer.  
“you’re not getting enough? is that what you’re saying? you need to speak, kitten.”  
“n-no- ah!” 

chan bites in again, leaving red marks on minho’s skin, blooming like little flowers. minho gives up and lets his head fall back again, and chan lets him. his mind is slowly going to overdrive, he’s getting sensitive. the arousal is clouding his mind. his back arches off the table as chan thumbs the tip again, he’s rough and minho loves it. he thrives on it. he feels the knot tightening, his breath his hitching, he’s whining again.  
“i’m- i’m gonna- c-chan!“  
“no, you’re not.” chan says it so matter-of-factly, minho lets out a loud sob. he knows chan knows he’s drawing in close, it never takes minho much time when chan is being rough. 

but he doesn’t stop, no, chan continues to pump his dick and press his thigh against the table as minho’s legs start to quiver. he doesn’t know where to keep his hands, he needs to find something to hold on to, he really does, and he finds chan’s curls again, the soft locks feeling like heaven, contrasting the rough hand pumping him.  
“c-can i please, ple-ah-se, please sir, please let me come, please.” minho blabbers, the words coming out slurred. his eyes are closed, his jaw is hanging loosely open.  
“no.” chan sounds nearly amused, and minho hates it. and he doesn’t stop. 

and minho has no permission to come, and that’s it. but chan’s hands are still on him, why are they still on him, he knows minho is close, why is he still stroking him, this is getting way too much for minho, way, way, way too much.  
“n-no, sir, please, please.” minho is quite sure his voice is nothing but high-pitched moaning at this point. chan chuckles, that fucking sadist. minho is getting so close, so so close, he’s nearly there. he tries to hold it down, he really does, but it’s no enough. 

chan keeps on pumping, minho tries to push him away with weak hands, all the power drained from him, he tries to pull his locks but gets nothing but lighthearted chuckles sent his way. he can’t do this, he can’t, he needs to come or chan needs to stop, he can’t do this, he can’t, he can’t.  
“a-ah, no, chan, no!” and he made a mistake. 

chan makes the last, rough pump before he pinches the tip of minho’s cock with his thumb and index finger. minho sobs, his back arches off the table as his hips stutter;  
“no, no, no, no, a-aah” minho cries out, he’s on the edge, just on the edge and chan twists, just a tiny little, and it hurts, it hurts so bad and it hurts so good, 

and then he curls his other fingers on the base of minho’s cock, hard. minho shudders through the dry orgasm, is fingers pull chan’s locks as he sobs, his whole body thrumming and quivering. it hurts, it hurts a lot, it’s nearly uncomfortable.  
“my, my, kitten, didn’t i tell you not to come?” 

minho sobs, he can hear the smirk in chan’s voice. he hates it. he loves it.  
“so messy, baby. pathetic.” the humiliation burns against minho’s skin. he’s oversensitive, he convulses when chan lets go of his cock and thigh. chan’s voice is quiet, steady. minho doesn’t know how he does it, how he sounds so sweet, his voice dripping honey yet at the same time he’s so cruel, so cruel and he doesn’t let minho come. 

minho is still oh so painfully hard, his head is cloudy, he can’t think anything, apart from the man between his legs, grinning up at him. chan reaches to stroke minho’s cheek, he runs his thumb across minho’s swollen lower lip. minho open’s his eyes, looks down at chan whose hair is a mess, eyes twinkling with mischief (minho feels a little proud that it’s him who messed his hair up like that). 

chan tsks;  
“very messy.” as he wipes the drool from the corner of minho’s mouth.  
“suck.” chan taps his index and middle finger against chan’s lower lip. minho takes the digits in earnestly, if there’s something he loves more that getting his dick sucked, it’s sucking on chan’s fingers (or his cock). chan’s fingers are so pretty, so delicate yet so rough. the veins on his arms make the sight in front of minho even better. 

minho locks his eyes with chan, chan has still the little smirk playing on his lips. minho knows chan loves it when minho sucks on his fingers, how minho’s tongue circles around and wets everything up. so that’s what he does, eyes and lips glossy. and he can see how chan is losing his cool second by second.  
“that’s a good kitten.”  
“mhmm.” minho lives for the praise, being told he’s good. 

“enough.” chan pulls his finger out, minho whines and pouts. chan smirks as he lowers himself back in between minho’s thighs. he grips minho’s cock with his other hand and minho’s whole body spasms.  
“a-ah!”  
“still sensitive, kitten?” minho nods, tears welling up in his eyes as chan pumps his cock again, dry skin against dry skin. it hurts. 

chan hums as he lets his other hand wander lower, stroking against minho’s skin. he circles one finger around minho’s rim, and minho lets out a string of whines.  
“so loud? and i haven’t even done anything.” chan sounds so proud of himself and minho wants to kick him in the face but he can’t, because chan starts pushing his index finger in and minho’s mind blanks again. 

chan stops the pumping hand as he pushes his finger all the way in. minho can feel chan’s eyes on him, but his eyes are shut tight, his jaw hanging slack. the finger starts to move, circling, probing, making minho go crazy. chan eases in another finger, the stretch burns and it feel so, so, so good. 

the fingers inside him curl a little, rub against his walls. the spit isn’t enough, the slick is still dry but minho loves it. he loves feeling every inch of chan’s fingers, how his thumb presses against the rim, how he’s making minho go absolutely insane. minho can’t help the moans spilling out of his mouth, his hands are trying to find purchase again, he tries to anchor himself somewhere, anywhere. he can’t find anything, chan is a little too far away, he can’t reach him so minho threads his fingers through his own hair. 

chan curls his fingers around minho’s cock again and pumps it in unison with the thrusts of his fingers. he scissors, he curls the digits inside of minho, and then he finds the spot. 

and minho’s back arches off the table again as he screams, his fingers pulling his own locks.  
“ah!”  
“there it is! you like that, kitten?” chan presses his fingers against the spot again. minho cries out, he’s oversensitive, his head is in the clouds again.  
“y-yes, sir!” minho tries to breathe, but it’s so hard, it’s so hard when chan pumps against that spot inside of him continuously.  
“that’s my pretty kitten. all mine.” chan’s voice is dripping. he’s smug, he’s proud of himself, minho hates that, but he can’t pay mind to it right now, not when chan is drilling two fingers against his prostate. 

all of a sudden, chan stops the thrusting. he simply presses his fingers against the spot, hard, still pumping minho’s cock. minho’s voice breaks to a sharp cry, a high-pitched whine as he tries to hold on to the last bits of his sanity.  
“good, kitten, so good, all for me.” minho feels like he can’t breathe, the fingers feel so good, the pleasure is turning to something mind-bending, all too much.

it’s so fucking filthy, how it still isn’t apparently enough for chan as he stops pumping minho’s cock with his other hand and thumbs the tip again. at the same time, he starts to massage the prostate, he locks minho in place and he can’t get away, he can’t get away, it’s getting too much, way too much again. minho sobs, the tears start to spill from his eyes. and then chan stops the massaging and start to vibrate his fingers. 

he absolutely shatters minho. minho’s back is arching far off the table, he bites his own hand to keep the screams down. the heat, the arousal are becoming unbearable, minho can’t, he can’t hold on anymore;  
“pleas-e, please please please, sir, please” he babbles between the sobs, too far gone. chan lets out an approving hum. he tugs the tip of minho’s cock and presses the fingers in harder, vibrating them in synch.  
“come, kitten.” 

and minho lets go. his mind blanks, he sees only white, he knows in the back of his mind he’s sobbing, whining loudly as chan pumps his through his orgasm. he’s in the ninth cloud, he can’t think, he can’t get precious air into his lungs, his body is shaking, thighs quivering. he’s a wreck. he’s shattered. 

the cloud starts to wear off, but the pumps don’t stop, nor do the vibrations inside of minho.  
“aa-h-“ he lets go of his locks, tries to search for chan’s hands to stop, he’s getting way, way too oversensitive now, even more he was before.  
“n-no, no more.” he weakly sobs, opens his eyes. he grabs chan by the wrist weakly, tries to stop him. chan smirks at him.  
“is kitten satisfied?” minho nods, blushes. chan draws his fingers out and minho whines at the loss of the contact. he lets go of minho’s dick. 

minho is still breathing heavily, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. chan takes minho’s hands and pulls him up to sitting position. minho feels like jelly, he can’t hold himself up yet, so he leans against chan. chan presses a kiss against his forehead, wraps his arms around minho.  
“good?”  
“mhmmh” is the only thing minho manages to get out of his mouth. he feels weightless. tired. spent.  
“shower?”  
“mhhmm.” 

chan lets out a little laugh;  
“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed this piece of nothing but filth, and thank you for reading it! this was nothing but meant to let out some steam and also to fill in the minchan tag here as i don't think there's enough content here. if u want to hit me up, feel free to follow me on twitter, my @ is hxtemyguts there aswell!


End file.
